


Castaway

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ashton Cheats, Ashton has Michael shook, Attempted Murder, Calum Drowns, Fatal Car Crash, Hero Luke, Hurt Luke, M/M, Main Cake, Minor Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Protective Michael, Soccer Player Calum, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, minor mashton, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's stomach dropped as he fell. All the could think about, as the cold spring water seeped through his clothes, was if the other driver was okay. Panicking, he tugged on his seatbelt. His truck was sinking, the water swallowing it into the dark depths of its abyss. He could hear the girl from the other car, her screams, hands slamming on the window of her car. He faintly realized the tingling in his spine wasn't fear but rather the freezing water soaking the back of his shirt.</p>
<p>Or...</p>
<p>Luke falls for Calum. Literally. And he nearly drowns in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this feels rushed. The upcoming chapters will be better.

He was driving faster than he knew he should be. His pick-up truck was hydroplaning in the heavy rain. To make it worse, he had just pulled onto a bridge as the rain splattered against the windshield.  
  
His chest ached terribly, tears gathering in his eyes. One thing ran through his head: one person, one name.  _Ashton. Ashton. Ashton. Ashton._  
  
The honey-haired man forgot to mention he invited someone else to his house before Luke went over.  
  
Luke was unsure why he was even upset. Ashton told him when they started not to label whatever they had going on between them. He promised himself he wouldn't fall for the young, tan drummer, but he did.  
  
It must have been their second night together, he figured, with the soft caresses and gentle kisses. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill with each stinging blink.  
  
It was a great comparison to their first night that happened in the bathroom of a club with rough bites and harsh grips.  
  
The morning after, Luke awoke in Ashtons bed. He noticed Ashton's soulmate mark in the divet between two of his ribs, not to far under his arm. Luke's hand moved to cover his own mark under his hipbone where his soul mate's initials were. They seemed to burn to the touch, as if his soulmate knew he was with someone else and felt betrayed.  
  
But that was just it; Ashton wasnt his soulmate so he shouldn't feel his heart clenching the way it was. He raced toward the other side of the bridge in haste. He never saw it coming.  
  
He heard it before he ever saw it, a loud honk and the screech of tires. The car in the left lane rammed into his truck, pushing Luke's truck into the railing of the bridge.  
  
The terrible screech of metal on metal made him cringe, his heart pounding harshly against his ribcage.  
  
He attempted to regain control of his truck. He did, but it was only a matter of seconds before the car plowed into this time harder than the last.  
  
All he could do was hold on to the steering wheel as the railing gave way, his truck veering off the edge. Luke's stomach dropped as he fell, and it seemed like ages until his truck landed in the water.  
  
The jarring impact of the front of his  truck crashing into the water knocked the breath from his lungs. The metal of his truck creaked as it tipped to lie normally.  
  
Luke gasped desperately as he tugged on his seatbelt. He could feel a bruise already start to form on his chest. He sat back a moment to regain his breath. All he could think about, as the cold water of the river seeped through the cuffs of his jeans, was if the other driver was okay.  
  
Panicking, he tugged on his seatbelt. His truck was slowly sinking, the water swallowing it into the dark depths of its abyss. He could hear the girl from the other car, her screams, hands slamming on the window of her car.  
  
He faintly realized the tingling in his spine wasn't fear but rather the freezing water soaking the back of his shirt. By now, the back of his truck was slowly sinking, the water swallowing it whole and pulling his truck under from the backside.  
  
He began to shake and shiver, whether from the cold or the shock, he wasn't sure. He unbuckled his seat belt, holding his hand to his bruised chest.  
  
The water was up to his shins and the crank for the window of his old truck was nearly submerged in the water. There was only a few inches until his truck would be completely submerged. He rolled the window down with the crank and each spin clockwise.  
  
When it was opened enough to squeeze through, he slid out and into the fridged water, keeping his head above it. He could see the girl in the other car, hands pushing at the window of the car.  
  
He momentarily studied the crash.

The other car was almost completely submerged. The back diverside window was blown out along with the rear window. It was tilted slightly onto its right side, the passanger side above water while the water filled up on the driver's side.  
  
He swam over to the car, the girl inside panicked, eyes wide as she stared at him. The girl was unbuckled, an ugly gash on her forehead. Blood caked her blonde hair.  
  
Faintly, behind him he heard the rest of the air expel from his truck as it sank. He held onto the cardoor handle with his right hand while he slammed his fist against he passanger side window. The second punch against the window sent white hot pain shooting up to his elbow. He groaned, eyebrows drawn together in pain. His kuckles were red, hand shaking. He ignored the pain. It took two more punches before his knuckles broke through the glass with a sickening crunch. He wasn't sure if the crunch was from his bones or the glass.  
  
He hoped the girl protected herself from the falling glass. With his throbbing hand, he helped the girl out of the car and into the water.  
  
"Please, my brother is stuck in there! You have to help h-"  
  
She was cut off by the air expelling from the car as it rapidly pulled Luke and the person inside it down into its depths. Luke was thankful he gasped in a lung full of air before sinking. The water was chilled his whole body, but he didn't have time to worry about the temperature of the water.

His lungs ached as he held in the air, ears hurting with each foot they sunk. He wasn't sure how long it took -twenty seconds, maybe- until they reached the bottom, the tires sinking into the mud.  
  
Luke felt his way in through the car window he broke. He opened his eyes momentarily, but they began to sting in the fridged water, so he closed his eyes once more. He had seen the general outline of the man though.  
  
He reached blindly for the young man, his hand touching the man's neck. He felt for the seat belt. When he found it, he followed it to the clip. He pressed the unbuckle button, slightly panicking when it didn't budge. He could feel his limbs locking up becuase of the cold, but continued on with jerkey movements.  
  
Instead, he pulled the seatbelt until there was enough room to tug the man out of it. He managed to push the man out of the car window he had entered and into the dark abyss.  
  
He faintly heard ringing and didn't understand where it was coming from.  
  
The pressure on his lungs and head seemed to be too much as he propelled himself to the surface. He coughed and sputtered upon reaching the surface. Everything hurt, especially his left arm.  
  
Luke didn't see the girl when he finally managed to rub the murky water from his eyes. He hoped she had gone to get help. The sound of sirens assured him that she did.  
  
He dragged the man toward the shore, his limbs tired and shaky. When his feet finally touched the river bed, he hauled the boy to the sandy shore. He collapsed next to him, gasping for air that didn't seem to exist. He was exhausted.  
  
He glanced over at the young man. The young man wasn't breathing.  Luke jumped from his prone position, hands scrambling to pump at the man's chest.  
  
The man's wet, black hair clung to his forhead. His eyes were closed, wet eyelashes sticking together. Luke was terrified. The man's dark skin was ice cold to the touch, and Luke knew it shouldn't be like that. He _felt_  that the man's skin shouldn't be like that. It seemed too lifeless.  
  
He paused in terror before he let out a choked sob. "No. No, no, no! You cannot die on me. I nearly drowned for you!"  
  
Luke leaned over to the man, pinching his nose and breathing into his mouth in attempts to fill his lungs with air.  
  
He pulled back to pump at the man's chest once more. He faintly heard shouts from behind him, but ignored them. He startled when the man jerked awake, coughing murky water from his lungs. The man choked, gasping for air. He must have found it easier to breathe when he turned onto his side. He leaned into Luke, shivering violently.  
  
Luke sobbed dryly, hand shaking as it clenched tightly around the man's bulky arm. He didn't want to move, let alone stop touching the man. So, when paramedics came close, a stretcher opened for the man, Luke nearly hissed.  
  
He allowed one of the paramedics to pull him away from the man. The paramedic's fingers gripped Luke's chin, turning his head toward her. She flashed a light in his blinking eyes, fingers moving from his chin to touch his for head.  
  
"Sir, can you hear me?"  
  
Luke stared blankly at her. He heard her, but her voice still sounded as if he were under murky water. He felt confused, his head hurting as he strained to listen to her. He shook his head, weary eyes hooded.  
  
He momentarily wondered where Ashton was. He thought about calling Ashton, but realized that he didn't have his phone. It was in the cup holder of his truck.  
  
He blinked from his stupor, pushing the young paramedic aside and following after the paramedics that carried the man he saved to the ambulance with haste. He ignored the woman calling after him and walked alongside the stretcher, his hand finding the man's bicep again.  
  
"Oh god, Calum!" The man's sister stood from where she had been sitting on the opened back end of the ambulance.  
  
"Mali," Calum croaked out.  
  
Luke's heart dropped when he was forced to let go of Calum's hand as the paramedics set the stretcher in the back of the ambulance.  
  
The name Calum repeated in his head as he was helped into the back of the ambulance, a blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

  
The sister, Mali, was helped into the ambulance as well, sitting next to Luke. She  was close enough that their blanket-clad shoulders touched and their thighs pressed together. Luke took comfort in the simple touch, a reassurance that it was all over. That him and Calum were safe now.  
  
The woman paramedic who had attempted to help Luke earlier entered the back as well, the doors shutting behind her.  
  
She sat next to Mali and talked to her. The ambulance took off, sirens blaring above them.  
  
Luke stared at Calum's pale face, and then into his dark brown eyes. The ringing in his ears amassed until it was nearly unbearable.  
  
His fingers sought the comfort of Calum's from under his blanket. He watched Calum's fingers twitch until they finally touched, Luke's fingers curling tightly into Calum's palm. Only then, did the ringing in his ears slow to a dull buzz.  
  
The world around him didn't seem to matter. He could hear Mali crying, but he didn't _actually_  comprehend it.  
  
The only thing that mattered to him was his fingers curled into Calum's warming palm. His name was on repeat.  
  
_Calum. Calum. Calum. Calum. Calum...._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was like Antarctica but Calum was like the very core of the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to mention that everything in this AU concerning hospitals is different. Each hospital room has two beds, one for each soulmate.

_The only thing that mattered to him was his fingers curled into Calum's warming palm. His name was on repeat._

_Calum. Calum. Calum. Calum._

* * *

The shaking in Luke's body slowed to a slight tremble by the time the ambulance swerved up to the front doors of the hospital. His fingers were warmed by Calum's palm, tingling from the drastic change of the cold water to Calum's warming skin.  
  
The paramedics quickly unloaded Calum from the back of the ambulance, wheeling him into the hospital. Luke followed next to the gurney, one hand holding Calum's while the other held the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was reluctant to let go of Calum's hand, but he was forced to do so when a nurse held him back and the gurney continued down the hall.  
  
The last thing that Luke heard before the doctors wheeled Calum around a corner was "lungs" and "pump".  
  
The woman paramedic who had followed them inside with Mali next to her spoke quietly to the nurse. Luke stared down the hall they took Calum, not exactly comprehending what they were saying.  
  
"Not sure what happened...found them together...she's his sister...not an accident...police...wrist...forehead...murder."  
  
"Sir," The nurse said.  
  
Luke stared blankly, the words he just heard running through his head.  
  
"Sir," She set her hand on Luke's shoulder, startling him.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" He began to shiver again, teeth chattering loudly in the silent hall.  
  
"Please follow me, sir,"  
  
Luke nodded in a numb manner and followed the nurse. She led him to a small room with two beds and a nightstand in between them. There was a TV hanging on the wall above a white cabinet.  
  
He stood in between the two beds, unsure of what to do. He looked at both, the thin wool blankets spread neatly across them. He figured there were two beds because one was for one of the two soulmates. He thought about how lonely it would be for him, with no soulmate and all.  
  
"Can you change into dry clothes by yourself?"  
  
Luke nodded, not trusting his voice.  
  
She approached the white cabinet under the TV and opened it. She took out a pair of clean sweat pants and a t-shirt. She handed them to him and he hoped she didn't realize how badly he was shaking.  
  
"I will be back in a few minutes with the doctor," She told him, backing out of the room and closing the door behind her.  
  
After she was gone, Luke let the blanket wrapped around his shoulders fall to the floor. He numbly tugged his soaked clothes off with his right hand, his skin tight and itchy. He pulled the pants on first, struggling to pull them on with one hand. He was thankful they fit on his mile long legs. The T-shirt was a little tight around his waist, but it wasn't too uncomfortable.  
  
The only warning he got before someone entered was a soft knock.  
  
The doctor that had followed behind Calum entered, a nurse trailing behind him.  
  
"Please, sit," The doctor told Luke as more of a command than a welcome.  
  
Luke stared at him hesitantly. "Calum-"  
  
"Is fine," The doctor cut him off. "He is being taken care of right now. Sit."  
  
Luke sat down on the bed closest to the wall, leaning against the pillows. His right leg stretched across the bed while his left hung limply off the edge. Now that the adrenaline and shock was wearing off, the throbbing ache in his wrist became more prominent.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Luke Hemmings,"  
  
The nurse beside him wrote on a clipboard held tightly in her hands.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Nineteen,"  
  
"Date of Birth?"  
  
"July sixteenth,"  
  
"Can we call any immediate family to tell them what happened?"  
  
"What?" Luke shook his head. "No. No, they're not even in this country,"  
  
The doctor looked at him sympathetically. "I will examine you quickly and then leave you to rest. We will keep you overnight."  
  
Luke hummed, his eyes closing in exhaustion. The doctor gently prodded the wound on his forehead before pulling away. Luke kept his eyes closed until his forehead stung painfully.

He opened his eyes with a small hiss to see the doctor with a small disinfectant wipe, dabbing his forehead with it.  
  
"You'll have this nice welt on your head for a few weeks," the doctor said under his breath. Luke didn't notice the doctor had set the small rectangular cloth aside until his wrists stung hotly. He yelped, his eyebrows drawn together in pain.  
  
"Swelling, bruising..." the doctor mumbled, turning Luke's wrist gently in his hand "Is it tender?"  
  
Luke nodded.  
  
"You sprained your wrist. Can you close your hand into a fist for me?"  
  
Luke tried to do as the doctor told him, but he could barely close his fingers into the fist; it hurt so much that tears filled the corners of his eyes.  
  
"That's alright, Luke. Don't move any further,"  
  
Luke relaxed his hand with a morose sigh.  
  
"You have a grade two sprain, I suppose. I'm guessing you were clutching the steering wheel when you crashed?"  
  
Luke didn't reply, and didn't feel the need to mention that he had broken the passanger side window to Calum's car by punching it.  
  
"Very well. Are you feeling pain elsewhere?"  
  
"No,"  
  
The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. The nurse followed him after picking up his wet clothes and the blanket. They left Luke confused, his wrist throbbing in time with his heartbeat.  
  
The nurse walked back in with a glass of water and wrappings. "The doctor told me to wrap your sprained wrist," She told him, setting the glass of water on the table beside Luke's bed.  
  
She started wrapping the band at this thumb, twisting it tightly around his wrist. Upon finishing and tucking it until it held, she asked if it was too tight. Luke told her, no, that it was fine. Luke blinked when something tickled his inner elbow. He looked down to where the nurse's nimble fingers pressed a small patch.  
  
"What's that?" He muttered, staring at the patch that was a shade darker than his pale skin.  
  
"It's our lowest dosage fentanyl patch. Should ease the pain,"  
  
She seemed to notice how exhausted he was and pat his shoulder right shoulder. "Get some rest."  
  
It didn't take Luke long to fall into an exhaustion induced sleep. His lashes fluttered softly against his cheekbones until a voice startled him awake.  
  
He blinked the sleep from his eyes, slowly sitting up in his bed. Relief flooded him when he realized Calum was lying on the bed next to his.  
  
The nurse from earlier was lying an electric blanket over Calum's bruised legs, leaning him back into the pillows. "It's nice to see you here without an injury from one of your fights.." She teased him in what almost sounded like familiarity.  
  
Calum tried to laugh but to broke off into a low groan.  
  
"Go easy, kid," The nurse told him. She gently pat his left hand, avoiding his IV drip. "Your parents are here."  
  
Calum grunted.  
  
Luke watched the nurse walk out, most likely going to fetch Calum's parents. When an older woman and man, and a younger girl entered, Luke closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Calum!"  
  
"I'm okay, mom," Calum rasped out. He could imagine Calum's mother leaning over him, tears in her eyes and her hand clutching his.  
  
"Mali-koa told us what happened. We'll find who did this, I promise." A man said.  
  
"Excuse me," Another voice startled Luke to opened his eyes.  
  
Calum was holding his mother's hand as Luke had imagined, her husband standing behind her with his hand on her back. Mali-koa stood at the foot of Calum's bed, tears dried with a thick blanket wrapped around her sagging shoulders. A detective from the LAPD stood in the doorway, of the room, a notepad held in his hand.  
  
"I have questions concerning the accident.." He trailed off, eyes flicking to Luke's. He stood still for a moment, as if he recognized Luke. "Actually...it can wait until tomorrow," He nodded, eyes finally breaking contact with Luke's.  
  
Luke sighed, as the detective exited, stowing his notepad in his back pocket. He watched the detective stand outside the door as he tugged his phone from his front pocket. He tried to listen to the detective over the noise of Calum's parent's hushed voices.  
  
"Yes, sir," The detective spoke into his phone. "No, sir. The victim's parents are with him at the moment. Set up...yes...safest..."

  
Luke had to strain to hear what the detective was saying and gave up when Calum rasped out a choked laugh.  
  
He turned his head until he could watch Calum comfortably, brown skinned boy's sister curled up next to him. She cried into his shoulder, hands clenched tightly around the fabric of his hospital gown.  
  
"It's alright, Mols," He mumbled, hand rubbing her back to comfort her and hopefully stop her shaky sobs.  
  
Luke's eyes unconciously slid closed, the low voices of Calum and his family comforting him. He was half asleep when a jarring cough startled him awake once more.  
  
He opened his eyes, frantically searching the room for any threats. When he didn't see any, he glanced at Calum. His family seemed to have left, the room empty besides Luke and Calum.   
  
The tan boy stared at Luke, the shadows under his eyes more prominent with the overhead light turned off and the lamp turned on beside their beds.  
  
Luke stared back, blue eyes reflecting the exhaustion he felt. He lazily moved his right hand to itch his inner left elbow. He mentally scolded himself, but felt confused when the patch wasn't there.  
  
"She took it off," Calum whispered, his throat most likely too tired to do anything more.  
  
Luke hummed, eyes blinking closed again. Sleep overtook him easily once more, his right arm lying across his stomach.  
  
The next time he woke, it was to loud consistent coughs. He jerked awake to see Calum doubled over himself, hand covering his mouth. Luke shoved his blanket off himself, stumbling the few feet from his bed to Calum's. He rubbed the raven's back as he gagged, leaning over the side of his bed.  
  
Luke was sure he would vomit, but all Calum could seem to to was retch terribly. Luke comfortingly rubbed his shoulder when Calum's retching subsided to soft gasps. Calum sat slowly back into his pillows, panting. His left hand held onto Luke's arm, so tight that Luke could already feel a bruise already forming.  
  
"Sorry," Calum mumbled, wiping the small strip of sweat that formed on his upper lip.  
  
"For what?" Luke asked, fingers massaging into Calum's tense shoulder. His skin was hot under Luke's touch and it almost felt as if his skin was burning Luke's fingertips.  
  
"Everything. You were caught up in all of this because of me," He seemed to have his breathing under control and finally relaxed into Luke's touch. "And you're fucking freezing. C'mere,"  
  
"Hmm?" Luke's brows furrowed in confusion. Calum pushed back his electric blanket, moving over to make room for Luke. Luke hesitated, not quite sure about lying in bed with someone he only just met. But his soul _ached_  for it, wanted it badly.  
  
He listened to his soul, sliding into the warm bed next to Calum. Calum pulled Luke into his chest as if Luke was the one who needed comforting. Luke's ear was pressed to Calum's chest, right arm wrapped around the tan boy's stomach.  
  
"This feels right," Calum breathed out, fingers gently tickling the nape of Luke's neck.  
  
Luke hummed in agreement, listening to the steady beat of Calum's heart. He didn't realize how cold he was until the blanket was pulled back over him and Calum. His toes were freezing against Calum's sweaty feet.  
  
He fell asleep like that, cuddled into Calum's chest, the raven warming him to his very core. It hadn't felt like this with Ashton, and it made him curious, but it felt good, and that was all that mattered to him.


	3. Chapter 3

_He fell asleep like that, cuddled into Calum's chest, the raven warming him to his very core. It hadn't felt like this with Ashton, and it made him curious, but it felt good, and that was all that mattered to him._

* * *

 

Luke woke up early the next morning, and if he had to figure out the reason why, he'd have to assume it was because of the light streaming through the window shades. It was safe to guess that the nurse closed the shades the night before, but she don't close them all the way which allowed a stream of light through. 

Luke sighed, nuzzling his face into Calum's chest.

Calum grumbled low in his chest, his left hand moving from its position at his side to stroke through Luke's stiff blond locks.

Luke closed his eyes again, feeling complete and peaceful in Calum's arms.

"G'Morning," Calum mumbled his voice rough and gritty.

"Mornin'," Luke whispered in reply. He wasn't ready to move from his position atop Calum's chest. It seemed Calum wasn't ready for him to go either because his hand fell from Luke's hair and to his arm that was loosely wraped around Calum's waist.

"Excuse me," Someone who certainly wasn't Calum spoke up.

Luke groaned and opened his eyes. He glanced at the door and noticed the detective that had visited the night before was standing in the doorway.

Luke changed his position so that he was sitting next to Calum's knees with his legs pulled to his chest. "I saw you last night." Calum's fingers comfortingly stroked the small of his back.

"Yes," The detective nodded, walking into the room further. "I'm detective Michael Clifford with the LAPD."

Luke blinked, staring at the odd detective. He wore a button down white shirt with dark jeans. His bright red hair was styled into a crazy mess."Didn't know they hired detectives with bright red hair." And Luke wasn't sure how he forgot to mention the eyebrow piercing.

Michael looked taken aback and somewhat offended. "You should see what I do when I clock out of the precinct," He shot back with a smug smirk on his lips and a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

Calum spoke up, a thick tone to his voice. "I'm Calum." His fingers pressed into the small of Luke's back as if to comfort himself more than to comfort Luke.

"Luke." The youngest man told the detective. He was sure Michael was going to reply with a snide comment about how  _he knows_ and  _it was on the reports,_ but instead the elder told him it was a pleasure meeting him.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night. The culprit hadn't been caught, but there are detectives on scene and have been there since last night."

When neither Calum nor Luke responded, Michael nodded and carefully approached the subject. "I'm here to question you on what happened last night."

Luke sighed heavily. He knew it was coming, but he didn't really want to leave the safety of Calum's hospital bed. 

But suddenly, the door to the room was shoved opened, the bang of it hitting the wall resounding loudly in Luke's head. Ashton rushed in, gaze set on Luke.

"Are you alright?" He breathed out, fingers grasping Luke's shoulders. He pulled the younger boy awkwardly into his chest. "I came here as soon as I saw what happened on the news. Jesus, Luke. You could've died. What were you thinking?!"

 "What was I thinking?" Luke shot at him with almost hysterically wide eyes. "What was  _I thinking_?" Luke shook his head. "What were  _you_ thinking?! You knew what went on between us was a delicate matter and yet you..." He trailed off bitterly, mindful of their company. Calum traced patters into his thigh, the only place on Luke that he could reach comfortably. 

"I'm sorry," Ashton whispered, but Luke was sure that Calum could hear. "Please come home."

Luke knew that if Calum hadn't been comforting him, he would've been crying by now. He cursed himself for being weak because of Ashton.

He wanted to tell Ashton that it wasn't home, that he didn't have a home. Maybe he would add salt to the wound and say that Calum felt more like home than Ashton ever would.

Luke glanced up at Michael who hadn't moved from his spot near the wall. He seemed shocked, staring at Ashton with a gaping mouth.

Luke didn't have a chance to say anything as the doctor entered with an annoyed glare on his face. "Why are you crowding my patients? You know what? I don't really want to know. Lucas Robert Hemmings, you are free to go. I'm assuming you can help us out at the front desk quickly before you leave. Calum Thomas Hood, I would like to keep you for a few more examinations and after that, you are free to go." And with that, he turned around and exited the room. 

Luke tiredly blinked. "Michael, would you like to follow us back to Ashton's place for the statement?"

"Uh, w-well, um. I have to be back at the precinct by noon, but I don't mind." His eyes seemed just as tired as Luke's as he stared at Ashton.

Luke had a feeling that there was something going on in Michael's head that was about Ashton and he frowned. 

Ashton helped Luke to his feet and wrapped a protective arm around Luke's waist. Luke swallowed thickly as Ashton led him out of ths room. At the last second, he looked over his shoulder to see Calum watching him leave with a ruined gaze. 

Luke desperately wanted to run back to him and give him all his contact information, to assure him that they would see each other again.

Alas, he couldn't. Ashton led him down the same hall that the nurse led him in last night. They both approached the front counter, Ashton holding Luke stable. Behind them, Michael stood patiently wating.

"Hello," Luke timidly greeted the woman at the front desk. "I'm Luke Hemmings. The doctor told me to visit the front desk before I leave?"

The woman hummed. "Yes. There was just a few things I needed to go over with you. Firstly, if you haven't already given your statement, you must do it today. Secondly, you will have to make a check-up appointment in the near future. Lastly, this is your hospital bill." She handed Luke a slip of paper.

  
His gaze fluttered over it until it reached the total payment. "Why does it say that I don't have to pay anything?"  
  
"That is why the doctor wanted you to visit me quickly. Everything has been paid in full and you are free to go."  
  
Luke's brows furrowed as he awkwardly stared at the paper. The name under who had paid said  _Hood._

  
Did Calum pay for his hospital bill?  
  
His fingers shakily let go of the paper, letting it fall to the counter top. He didn't need it anymore. "Thank you."  
  
His brain was way to preoccupied to be worrying about bills. Faintly, in the background, he heard Ashton talking to the woman about the bill and his future check-up. For some reason, Luke couldn't stop thinking about Calum.  
  
Once again, Ashton was by his side, wrapping a steady arm around Luke's waist and pulling the younger man from his thoughts.  
  
They were silent as they walked out of the hospital. Ashton wasn't sure of what to say and Luke didn't want to talk to Ashton at the moment. Michael followed them, just as silently, like he were stunned.  
  
Luke's eyes slid closed tiredly and he leaned into Ashton as he led Luke to the car.  
  
Michael walked to his own car and opened the door. He watched Ashton place Luke gently into the passenger seat. With an odd tingle in his chest, he sat in the driver's seat and waited for Ashton to lead him to his house.  
  
The ride to Ashton's house took almost twenty minutes. For Luke it was twenty terrible, agonizing, dreadful minutes. Well, not really. He was exaggerating, but it still felt like it was. Ashton was tense the whole time, one hand gripping the steering wheel while the other touched his own face in some way.  
  
Ashton looked like he wanted to address the situation, but he couldn't. Not yet.  
  
Upon pulling into the driveway of Ashton's house, Luke unbuckled his seat belt and pulled himself out of the car. When Ashton rushed to help him, Luke slapped his hand away with his own good hand, snapping that he could do it himself. Luke slammed the car door shut behind himself and glanced over his shoulder where Michael shut his more calmly.

Ashton fidgeted with his keys, like he wanted to help Luke, but knew he shouldn't. He unlocked the front door and held it open for Luke and Michael.  
  
When both men were in the house, he walked in and closed the door behind himself. "Feel free to make yourself at home." Ashton realized he didn't need to tell them this as Luke sat down on his couch and Michael sat in the armchair next to it.  
  
"Michael, would you like anything to drink?"  
  
Michael looked taken aback when Ashton addressed him. His pale face flushed red and he shook his head. "No, thank you."  
  
Ashton nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Where would you like to start?" Luke asked, getting straight to business.  
  
"Your full name."  
  
"Luke Robert Hemmings."  
  
"If you have moved, original residency?"  
  
"Australia."  
  
Michael stared at him, eyes wide in awe. "Age?"  
  
"Nineteen."  
  
Ashton entered the room again with a cup of tea. He place it on the coffee table in front of Luke who happily took it. Ashton then pulled a blanket off the arm of the couch and tucked it over Luke's broad shoulders.  
  
"What happened that your truck fell into the river?"  
  
Luke thought for a moment. Everything from the previous night was a little fuzzy, like he watched it from behind a net screen. "I'm not quite sure. I was driving over the bridge and the car in the left lane crashed into my truck. That was Calum's car..." Luke picked up the cup of tea and took a sip. He was starting to stress out at just the _thought_  of Calum being hurt again.

"It happened again and I was suddenly in the river and my truck was sinking. I heard Mali-koa screaming and so I got out of my truck before it sank."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I have...had an older model. It had the crank handles."  
  
A look of realization flashed across Michael's features. "That's how you got out so quickly. And after that?"  
  
"I swam to Mali and Calum and broke the passanger side window."  
  
"With what?"  
  
Luke held up his left hand, avoiding Michael's gaze.  
  
"I got Mali out before the car sank, but I couldn't reach Calum. I wasn't going to let him die, so I sank with the car." Luke could feel Ashton's penetrating stare from where he sat next to him. He shook it off and continued. "I managed to get him out and pulled him to the shore. I realized he wasn't breathing, preformed the best CPR I could, and that is that. The paramedics found us and took us to the hospital."  
  
"Were you in shock?"  
  
Luke snorted at the odd question. "Probably? It was pretty fuzzy last night."  
  
Michael shook his head. "You _were_  in shock. Your doctor mistreated you. I was assigned to assess him as well, and his treatment of patients with lesser wounds is not as well as those like Calum."  
  
"What?" Luke frowned, confused about what Michael was telling him.  
  
Michael gave him a pity filled smile and leaned over to pat his knee. "I will explain later. As of right now, you should rest."  
  
He stood up and pulled out his wallet. "If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to give me a call." He slid a business card out of his wallet and held it out to Luke.  
  
Luke set his tea down to take the business card. The back was blank, but the front said Michael's name and his phone number. Oddly, there was nothing else, not a business name or any other information.

"Thank you." Luke told him with a kind smile.

Michael gave Luke as soft smile of his own. It faltered slightly when Ashton stood.

Ashton told Michael something about leaving, but Luke's mind was back on Calum. He picked up his cup of tea once more and sipped it. How was Calum at the moment? How were his exams going? Was he back at home?

Luke settled back into Ashton's couch. With a heavy sigh, he finished the rest of his tea. Calum was on his mind and continued to stay on his mind as the day went by.


End file.
